Illusions
by randomness556
Summary: While investigating a powerful energy source, the Andromeda crew discovers a planet where all is not as it seems.
1. Introduction

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I'm kinda new to it. I used to hate fanfic, and some of it really bothers me still. I wrote this for my sister, highlitergrl. Please R/R. Be mean.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda. I'm workin on it though.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence. No cussing or sex.  
  
Summary: While investigating a powerful energy source, the Andromeda crew discovers a planet where all is not as it seems.  
  
****************  
  
Introduction  
  
The stars' energy fluctuated hypnotically. To this viewer, however, the beauty was not in the sight, but its intricate chemical makeup. People say that machines can't appreciate beauty, but that was simply not true: the Andromeda Ascendant was proof. Then she caught something: a peak of energy, making a striking appearance in her mainframe. She channeled the data to one of her own consoles. 'Trance will be interested in this,' she mused silently. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Andromeda isn't mine. yet.  
  
A/N: I had a lot of help from highlitergrl on this chapter.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence. No cussing or sex.  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dylan looked up in surprise as Trance entered his quarters, without knocking. The new Trance had been there for over a year, but she was just so different from Purple Trance. 'Purple Trance would have knocked,' he thought ruefully.  
  
"Dylan, I found this in my scans and I thought you might be interested."  
  
Although he liked her honesty.  
  
Reaching out his hand to grab the PADD (A/N: I know PADD is a star trek term. Review and tell me what it really is), he asked, "What is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Something is emitting large amounts of energy. I thought you might want to check it out." She suddenly shrank back and started fidgeting, reminding Dylan of her purple counterpart.  
  
Dylan scanned the information, perplexed.  
  
"Andromeda, a little help here?" he asked rudely.  
  
The attractive hologram fizzled into life behind him.  
  
"Humm. the energy emissions suggest some kind of massive weapon."  
  
Dylan turned to meet her, his face mirroring her own alarmed expression. "Do we know of anything that could cause emissions that immense?"  
  
Andromeda seemed to catch on to his train of thought. "The only thing *I* know of," the tone she used implied her vast knowledge on the subject, "could be the Magog worldship." Both Dylan and Andromeda turned to Trance.  
  
"Andromeda, privacy mode."  
  
"Aye Captain." Andromeda popped out of the room, with curious glance at Dylan.  
  
Once she was gone, Dylan directed his gaze at Trance. "Trance, if you know anything about this, I need to know *now*."  
  
"Honestly Dylan, I don't know anything about it." Trance looked as scared as he did. "I don't know what is happening on that planet."  
  
"Does this mean it has nothing to do with the worldship?"  
  
"You can't rule out anything." Trance stalked out, leaving Dylan to worry alone.  
  
**************  
  
Harper was gazing at the view screen so intently that he didn't even hear Rommie sneak up behind him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The voice startled him out of his reverie. "Rommie! Don't do that!" He clutched his chest, as he attempted to unobtrusively cover the console. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
She ignored his exclamation. "That's Dylan's quarters." Understanding dawned on her. "Are you spying on him, Harper?"  
  
"No." The answer was fast.too fast.  
  
Rommie arched an eyebrow. From her scans she could tell his pulse had increased by ten percent- meaning one thing: a lie.  
  
Harper could tell he was caught. "I mean. yes. But I can explain." Harper rambled.  
  
Rommie fixed her eyes on the view screen, and, once again proving she was more human than machine, commanded, "Scoot over and let me watch."  
  
Harper looked at her, amazed. "Rommie, you're disobeying orders?"  
  
"Oh shut up and move over."  
  
"Sure thing Rom-doll." Harper smiled affectionately at her, and was even more surprised that it was returned.  
  
"How'd you manage it? Dylan's quarters are the most secure place on this ship," Rommie asked still looking at the view screen.  
  
Harper smiled mysteriously. "You forgot one thing. I'm Seamus Harper, savvy?  
  
"Hmm. savvy. From Spanish sabe, meaning know. Interesting."  
  
"Haven't you ever seen Pirates of the Caribbean?" At Rommie's confused looking, Harper shook his head in disbelief. "It's a classic!" 


End file.
